Instituto de la Locura
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Haibaku y sus amigas entran al Instituto Avanzado Kuoh, donde les esperan muchas situaciones, locuras, romances, malentendidos, lo que sea. AU Escolar. Advertencias: Ecchi, lime ocasional, temas sugestivos, violencia, fanservice y aparición de personajes de diferentes animes. Tomaré en cuenta peticiones en reviews, a ver si los pongo
1. Mi primer día

El Instituto Avanzado Kuoh, una de las academias más grandes de Japón y de las más efectivas, recibe más de 100. alumnos cada año, y esos alumnos pasan tres años viviendo en ese lugar hasta su graduación y posterior paso a la universidad. Se cree que, supuestamente, es de las academias más rectas, rígidas y conservadoras que existen en Japón... ¿por qué entonces Haibaku eligió ir a esta academia?

Sí, Haibaku, chico varón de 19 años, ojos algo grandes rojo rubí, cabello castaño un poco disparatado, camisa azul fuerte, camiseta roja y pantalón mezclilla azul, con un cuerpo realmente sexy, rostro adorable.

¿Por qué querría ir ahí? Sencillo, sus amigas Sophia Ann y Kirari Tsukomu van a ir también y asistirán a esa academia. Y como. quiere pasar tiempo con ellas, lo mejor era ir y punto, especialmente porque Haibaku tiene "algo" con ambas chicas, pero por razones personales no se lo dirá a sus padres, y mucho menos sabiendo que ellos mismos querían llevarlo a ese mismo instituto.

Total que cuando llegó al Instituto Avanzado Kuoh, lo primero que encontró fue a un gigantesco grupo de jóvenes. Como supuso que serían los nuevos, se unió. Lo mejor fue que no se equivocó, ya que encontró a Sophia y a Kirari.

Sophia Ann Sweetie tiene cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes jade, viste una blusa azul de mangas cortas, una falda media color azul marino, medias azul marino hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatos blancos. Su cuerpo es bastante hermoso, tiene unas piernas muy lindas y sus pechos eran medianos pero redondos.

Kirari Tsukomu tiene cabello corto varonil color verde claro, ojos ámbar, viste un traje ajustado de pelea color azul con franjas rojas en los brazos y piernas y zapatos negros. El traje de pelea está bien ajustado que resalta mucho sus deliciosas piernas y sus pechos redondos y tentadores, un poco más grandes que los de Sophia.

Haibaku abrazó a las chicas con total alegría.

\- Qué bueno que vinieron! - dijo Haibaku dejando de abrazarlas y dándoles una sonrisa tierna

\- Lo mismo decimos de ti - dijo Sophia

\- Se dice que el rector del Instituto Kuoh ha fallecido hace unos meses, fue un mes anterior a la graduación de la generación saliente - dijo Kirari - Y que el nuevo rector va a cambiar la forma del Instituto

\- ¿En serio? ¿Seré el primero en verlo? - dijo Haibaku sorprendido

En eso, un sonido atrajo la atención de todos los recién entrantes... era la maestra. Tenía cabello largo oscuro, lentes rojos, remera verde ajustada cubierta por una bata de doctora color blanco, una falda media corta ajustada color negro y zapatillas ía un cuerpo muy bonito, solo contrastado por los pechos grandes que tiene.

\- Buenos días, alumnos. Me llamo Chisato Hasegawa y bienvenidos al instituto Kuoh, la academia más efectiva del país para esta generación - dijo la maestra - Y también una de las más impredecibles del país.

\- ¿Disculpa, por impredecible se refiere a que el comportamiento de los alumnos puede ser agresivo y desafiante? - dijo Haibaku levantando la mano, a lo que Chisato se rió

\- No, tontito - dijo Chisato dejado de reír - Eres muy lindo. No, significa que no sabes qué te esperará en tus primeros días. ¿Quién te dijo que aquí somos rígidos? Porque muchas academias rígidas han terminado con escándalos donde el tutor abusaba de niñas contra su voluntad y las mataba. No andamos con ese doblemoralismo

Haibaku tragó saliva con un fuerte sonrojo. Sophia y Kirari se rieron. Ambas sabían que Haibaku es heterosexual y que es pervertido, pero no tan pervertido, ni de los comunes, sino que tiene una gran dosis de inocencia. Es raro, pero es él.

\- Quisiera presentarles a quien será su nuevo rector - dijo Chisato - Los salientes de tercer año lo disfrutarán un solo año, pero ustedes los entrantes serán los más afortunados, ya que lo van a estrenar

En eso, aparece un chico de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, chamarra café oscuro, remera negra, pantalones negros y zapatos púrpuras oscuro. Se veía atractivo pero con una expresión seria.

\- Con ustedes, su nuevo rector...

\- ¿KEN JOHNSON? - gritó Haibaku sorprendido, y todos fijaron su atención al castaño y luego a Ken.

Ken tiene 21 años, Haibaku 19, y desde hace tiempo que Haibaku y Ken no se llevan nada bien, por lo que Sophia y Kirari se preocupan mucho.

\- No esperaba verte aquí, Haibaku - dijo Ken y todos gritaron sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku molesto - ¿Qué se supone que no nos volveríamos a ver?

\- Sí, pero ¿quién me dijo que asistirás aquí? - dijo Ken serio.

\- Vaya, no encuentro fallas en su lógica - dijo Kirari

\- ¡No lo defiendas! - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- Uyy, será interesante ver cómo el peor enemigo de Haibaku será el dueño de la escuela a la que asiste - dijo Chisato relamiéndose los labios pensando algo muy turbio

\- Bueno, mejor no doy mi discurso, bienvenidos y pásenla bien - dijo Ken y se fue, haciendo que los alumnos entren al Instituto. Haibaku rápidamente se dirigía a Ken y lo encaró

\- ¡Te advierto que si me jodes mi estadía, te demandaré! - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- Tranquilízate, amigo - dijo Ken sonriendo - Ahora que soy rector tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguirte a más no poder. Ya no estamos en la era en que nos golpeábamos hasta hacer creer a niñas pervertidas que somos gays

\- ¡DISCULPA! - gritó Kirari detrás de Haibaku

\- Ahora estás en una academia donde vas a estudiar para que puedas ir a la Universidad - dijo Ken sonriendo - Y yo me aseguraré de que esta institución educativa sea de las más atractivas tanto para los aspirantes como para sus padres. Y eso implica que no haré abuso de autoridad contra ti.

\- Más te vale, pero no por eso significa que vayamos a ser amigos - dijo Haibaku yéndose

\- Cierto, no significa que seamos amigos - dijo Ken serio, y después de unos pocos segundos... - Al menos no aún

Sólo bastaron esas palabras para que Haibaku se detuviera y quedara totalmente sonrojado, a lo que Sophia y Kirari se lo llevaron mientras reían nerviosas

En una de las habitaciones, Haibaku revisaba su tableta para saber qué habitación le tocó y con quién le tocará dormir.

\- ¿Qué revisas? - dijo Sophia

\- Estoy viendo qué habitación me tocó y con quién o quiénes dormiré - dijo Haibaku

\- Ojalá durmamos juntos, sería divertido - dijo Kirari sonrojada

\- Kirari, no creo que sea posible, y si lo fuera, no creo que sea correcto - dijo Sophia un poco fastidiada - Si sabes cómo es Haibaku, no le conviene que...

\- ¡HIJOS DE PERRA! - gritó Haibaku totalmente sorprendido y enojado

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijeron ambas al unísono

\- Miren esto - dijo Haibaku y ambas miraron su tableta

"Haibaku Ishida. Habitación 42. Compañeros: Issei Hyodo, Xenovia Quarta, Touma Masuda, Sophia Ann Sweetie, Kirari Tsukomu"

\- ¡KYAAAAAAHHH! ¡Soy una profeta! - gritó Kirari emocionada

\- Es increíble que permitan esto, jejeje - dijo Sophia riendo nerviosa

\- Por favor que alguien me explique esto, no entiendo, nunca dormí con mujeres a mi lado, ¿saben qué podría pasarme? - gritó Haibaku enfurecido

\- Sé lo que va a pasarte si me tocas sin mi consentimiento - dijo Sophia molesta. Haibaku sonríe

\- Gracias por mantener mis pies en la tierra - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

Haibaku no sabía qué hacer. Es obvio que siente una muy fuerte atracción por sus mejores amigas, pero no suele demostrarlo por inocente, y porque Sophie es muy clara con dar y negar permisos... y porque no está enamorado de ambas, sólo las ve como amigas.

Entrando a la habitación 42, Haibaku, Sophia y Kirari desempacan sus cosas, y tras dejar sus maletas miraron a un joven con cabello negro, ojos rojo sangre, camisa negra abierta de mangas largas y pantalón verde oscuro. No tenía camiseta por lo que su pecho estaba desnudo. Ese chico terminó de acomodar sus cosas. Miró a los tres amigos y sonrió

\- Supongo que son las personas con las que me voy a quedar - dijo el joven - Me llamo Touma.

\- Soy Haibaku, y ellas son Kirari y Sophia - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- Estoy esperando a una chica llamada Xenovia - dijo Touma - ¿La conocen?ñ

\- Ni jodida idea - dijo Sophia

\- ¿ES ESO LO QUE EXACTAMENTE VEO? ¿DOS MUJERES HERMOSAS? - gritó una voz eufórica

Apareció corriendo un joven de cabello castaño, ojos amarillos, camisa blanca abierta, camiseta roja debajo y pantalón azul grisáceo oscuro. Tenía atractivo, pero la expresión de mezcla de adorabilida con comedia lo hacían divertido

\- Claramente no es ella - dijo Kirari riendo

\- ¿Vienen acompañadas? - dijo el joven castaño

\- ¡Sí! ¡Conmigo! ¡Y si les haces algo malo, yo mismo te golpeo! - dijo Haibaku defendiendo a sus amigas, a lo que Touma se rió. levemente

\- No exageres, puedo cuidarme sola - dijo Sophia

\- ¿Y si me dejo? - dijo Kirari

\- No arruinen mi momento, ¿no ven que me dejan en ridículo? - dijo Haibaku volteándose para atrás

\- ¿Por qué las risas, Touma? ¿Acaso algo pasó? - dijo una hermosa voz entrando

\- Míralo tú misma - dijo Touma dejando de reír

En eso aparece una joven con camisa azul de manga corta, camiseta de tirantes ajustada color amarillo, shorts negros y zapatos rojo oscuro. Tenía piernas definidas y pechos redondos y tentadores. Su cabello era azul con algunos mechones verdes al frente y ojos amarillos.

\- ¿Otra se viene a burlar de... oooohhhh qué es eso? - dijo Haibaku molesto, pero terminó sorprendido al ver semejante hermosura de mujer

\- Te digo que este día es oficialmente el mejor de toda mi vida - dijo el castaño

\- Son tan tiernos todos - dijo la joven de cabello azul - Me llamo Xenovia Quarta, amiga de Touma, detrás de ustedes

Haibaku tragó saliva al escuchar esto. Se sonrojó a más no poder. - No me digas que vas a dormir en la misma habitación que nosotros... - dijo Haibaku

\- Pues... sí... creo - dijo Xenovia. El joven castaño saltó victorioso, mientras que Haibaku bajó su cabeza totalmente avergonzado

\- Permíteme presentarme - dijo el castaño de ojos ámbar - Soy Issei Hyodo, y cuando sea más grande seré el rey del harem

\- ¿No conoces a Salomón, cierto? - dijo Sophia burlándose - Él tuvo a 700 esposas y 300 concubinas. Y la historia de Israel lo documentó. Así que dudo que llegues a ese nivel.

\- No me apagues la fiesta - dijo Issei desanimado

\- Lo siento, pero hay límites - dijo Haibaku riendo

Después de eso, en pocos minutos cada quien de los compañeros de la habitación 42 se presentaron entre sí. Haibaku iba a comandar cómo dormirán las personas de la habitación

\- Como no puedo hacer que me cambien, fijaré las posiciones - dijo Haibaku y miró que hay seis camas pequeñas... no tanto, pero eran tres de cada lado, tres en el derecho y tres en el izquierdo - Los hombres dormiremos en el lado derecho, las mujeres en el izquierdo. ¿Entendido?

\- De todos modos nos vamos a cambiar en el mismo lugar - dijo Xenovia - Además de aquí tengo que pasar treinta minutos para llegar al vestidor de chicas. No gracias, tendrás que inventar algo para no vernos a nosotras cambiándonos... a menos de que no te importe - terminó de decir Xenovia y Haibaku se sonroja

\- A mi no me importa, lo tomo como algo aceptable - dijo Kirari - Además, Haibaku es un poco pervertido, así que lo gozará un montón

\- ¡Serás bocazas! - gritó Haibaku molesto y sonrojado

\- No me molesta por Haibaku y Touma, sino por Issei - dijo Sophia - No conozco a Touma, pero sé que es decente. Haibaku, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que aunque es un poco pervertido, tiene mucha inocencia y decencia... pero Issei... es lo opuesto a la prudencia que Haibaku practica

\- Ya te gustará, milady - dijo Issei guiñando un ojo a Sophia, por lo que se ganó un puñetazo de Haibaku - Exagerado!

\- Te lo advertí - dijo Haibaku enfurecido, pero Sophia le da un golpe a Haibaku en el rostro - ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Te dije que me puedo cuidar sola - dijo Sophia molesta - ¿Entiendes? ¡SOLA!

\- Decidido, todos ustedes me caen bien - dijo Xenovia viendo a Haibaku, Sophian e Issei

\- Esto será divertido - dijo Touma sonriendo

\- Yo pido a Issei, para que me tome - dijo Kirari

\- Mejor primero tómatelo con calma - dijo Xenovia tomando el hombro de Kirari - Esto apenas es el comienzo

Y así Haibaku y compañía comienzan su aventura

Ya de noche, Haibaku, Touma e Issei platicaban sobre ellos mismos, mientras que Sophia, Kirari y Xenovia dormían como bebés. A Haibaku le agradó Touma y no tanto Issei, pero después de platicar entre hombres, los tres terminaron agradándose entre sí. Touma vestía sólo un pantalón. Haibaku vestía una camiseta con mangas largas y un pants color azul oscuro. Issei vestía bóxers grises y una camiseta blanca.

\- ¿Y qué esperan de esta etapa que comienza? - dijo Touma

\- Yo espero tener muchas chicas a mis pies - dijo Issei sonriendo victorioso. A Touma se le sale una gota estilo anime

\- Yo espero poder prepararme para la vida adulta - dijo Touma

\- Yo espero poder iniciar mi proyecto y quiero que Sophia y Kirari me acompañen - dijo Haibaku sonriendo tiernamente

\- Se ve que las amas mucho - dijo Touma

\- ¿Por qué no te las tiraste antes? - dijo Issei

\- No lo entienden, son mi segunda familia - dijo Haibaku - Estábamos unidos desde que terminó la primaria. Aunque casi nunca me tocó el mismo salón que ellas, no significa que no nos juntemos para divertirnos. La verdad, somos muy unidos, aunque no por las razones que tú supones, pervertido de miseria

Issei se rió levemente tratando de aguantar las carcajadas. Touma sonrió.

Fue un día muy agitado, pero culminó bien...el verdadero reto será mañana... en su primer día de clases


	2. Mis compañeros

En la mañana siguiente, los chicos entraron a un salón para su primera clase, pero para evitar cualquier distracción, se sentaron todos en diferentes partes del salón. Haibaku se sentó junto con Issei, para poder platicar un poco con él. Touma empezó a amistar con otros compañeros, mientras que Xenovia se quedó junto a las chicas. Faltaban minutos para iniciar la clase y los demás pensaban en todo, menos en eso.

Mientras Haibaku e Issei platicaban animadamente, entró al salón una pelirroja súper hermosa, con un uniforme que resalta mucho su absolutamente sexy cuerpo. Ambos chicos se le quedan viendo

\- Es hermosa - dijo Issei súper sonrojado

\- Lo sé - dijo Haibaku de igual forma

\- Debería hablarle - dijo Issei

\- ¿Y me preguntas a mí? ¡Tú ve! - dijo Haibaku

Issei accede y se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a la sexy pelirroja. Ella lo mira con amabilidad

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo? - dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa? - dijo Issei sonriendo tímidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro mientras miraba todo su cuerpo, especialmente sus deliciosos pechos.

Haibaku sabía qué estaba pasando, pero alejó un poco su mirada, avergonzado porque también miraba los pechos de la joven, aunque no tanto como Issei.

\- Me llamo Rias Gremory, mucho gusto - dijo Rias sonriendo. Toma la barbilla de Issei y lo hace mirarla - Y mis ojos están acá arriba.

Issei rió nervioso ante lo ocurrido, pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, Haibaku alejó un poquito a Issei

\- Disculpe a mi colega, es un pervertido, incluso peor que yo, pero es un buen muchacho - dijo Haibaku sonriendo nervioso, a lo que Rias se rió

\- Son tan tiernos, lo bueno que reconocen sus deficiencias - dijo Rias sonriendo tiernamente - ¿Te dije mi nombre? Me llamo Rias

\- Mi amigo aquí se llama Issei Hyodo, yo soy Haibaku, muchísimo gusto, Rias - dijo Haibaku presentándose junto a su amigo

\- ¿De qué color son tus bragas? - dijo Issei

\- Jódete - dijo Haibaku golpeando el estómago de Issei, y Rias se rió

\- Son tan divertidos, me caen bien - dijo Rias sonriendo y se va - Bueno, ya casi llega el profesor, mejor nos sentamos.

Issei se reincorpora tras el golpe al estómago que Haibaku le propinó

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste disfrutar del momento? - dijo Issei muy molesto

\- ¿Tú por qué hiciste esa estúpida pregunta? - dijo Haibaku de igual forma - Tendrías que aprender a ser prudente.

En eso llega el profesor de turno. El profesor que llegó tenía cabello rubio nieve largo, ojos verde esmerada, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón negro.

\- Hola alumnos, espero lo pasen muy bien, me da mucho gusto verlos - dijo el profesor de turno - Me llamo Michael. ¿Podrían presentarse ustedes para conocernos mejor? Solo tienen que decir su nombre y algo de ustedes.

Y así empezaron algunos alumnos a presentarse, hasta que llegó a Touma

\- Me llamo Touma Masuda, y confieso tengo una manía por someterme a las mujeres - dijo Touma y todos reaccionan sorprendidos, incluso los propios Haibaku e Issei

\- Ara ara, esta clase se puso buena - dijo una sexy joven de cabello negro, ojos violetas y pechos muy grandes

\- Akeno, tranquilízate - dijo Rias delante de ella

\- Hola... me llamo Asia... y me gustan las cosas adorables y tiernas - dijo una rubia muy adorable, y todos le lanzaron un "Aaaaaawwwwwww"

\- Me llamo Koneko, me gustan los dulces y la música rap y no tolero a los pervertidos - dijo una tierna loli de forma seria, es albina con ojos amarillos

\- ¡Quiero apachurrarle las mejillas! - dijo Haibaku muy empalagoso

Pasaron otros alumnos más hasta llegar a una hermosa chica de pelo naranja

\- Me llamo Irina Shidou, y espero lo pasen bien porque me gusta ser entusiasta - dijo la chica de pelo naranja

\- Me llamo Sophia, y sé cuidarme sola. Entrené bastante tiempo como para dejarme abusar por cualquiera - dijo Sophia de forma confiada y todos reaccionan sorprendidos

\- Así que habrá una que se haga la difícil - dijo Akeno

\- ¡Concéntrate, por favor! - dijo Rias muy molesta

\- Me llamo Kirari, me gusta entrenar y me encantan los chicos - dijo Kirari sonriendo

\- ¿Me la quedo? - dijo Issei

\- No te la daré tan fácil, idiota - dijo Haibaku fastidiado

\- Hola, me llamo Xenovia y no conozco mucho de la vida normal, así que por lo mismo tengo de amigo a Touma, y no, no me acosté con él, y si lo hiciera, no me van a obligar a tener al bebé, de todos modos es mi cuerpo - dijo Xenovia de forma seria

\- Al pobre bebé no le gusta eso - dijo Haibaku para sí mismo

Pasaron otros chicos hasta llegar a Haibaku

\- Hola, me llamo Haibaku, me gusta dibujar, la música electrónica y no soy tan pervertido como mi amigo aquí presente - dijo Haibaku terminando con una indirecta a Issei

\- Nótese que te oí - dijo Issei molesto y la gente se ríe - Bueno, me llamo Issei Hyodo, y me encantan las mujeres. ¡Cuando salga de este lugar seré el Rey del Harem!

\- ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? - dijo Haibaku tranquilo, y todos en el salón se rieron

\- ¡No es gracioso! - dijo Issei fastidiado

\- Yo me encargo - dijo un Joven muy atractivo de cabello plateado oscuro y traje negro con camiseta gris y pantalón caoba - Soy Vali, me apodan Lucifer, me encanta tener rivales a mi altura, y tengo un extraño fetichismo por los traseros de las mujeres

De inmediato todos explotaron en reacciones, algunas de ira, otras de risa y otras de sorpresa. Los únicos que no se inmutaron fueron Haibaku y Touma, además de un rubio muy adorable como sexy.

\- ¿Escuchaste esto? - dijo Rias sorprendida

\- ¿Le gustará mi trasero? - dijo Akeno

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee? - dijo Rias muy molesta

\- Déjame adivinar... ¿Burning Sun? - dijo Haibaku y todos reaccionan como si Haibaku le hubiera insultado, a lo que Vali suspira arrogante con una sonrisa socarrona y se sienta como si nada

\- Es el momento, me llamo Ravel Phoenix, tengo una tendencia a querer pertenencias ajenas, y tengo un hermano muy poderoso, se llama Riser, y si se meten con él, ¡van a lamentarlo! - dijo una hermosa rubia de vestido rosa y azul y estaba detrás de Vali

\- ¿Será humillante que una chica lo derrote para luego darse un acostón? - dijo Kirari como si nada y todos reaccionan salvajemente. Ravel mira con rabia a Kirari y ella sonríe como si nada.

Pasaron otros chicos hasta llegar a Rias

\- Me llamo Rias Gremory, me gustaría decirles que mi familia entera está en esta institución desde ya, les presento - dijo Rias y sacó fotografías grandes de toda su familia, miembro por miembro - Mi padre Zeoticus, Mi madre Venelana, mi hermano Sirzechs, Mi sobrino Milicas, Mi tía Misla Bael, su hijo y mi primo Sairaorg Bael, y mi compañera Grayfia. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos tras toda esta información

\- Tengo que enfrentarme a su familia - dijo Issei muy nervioso

\- Me caen bien - dijo Haibaku

\- Me llamo Akeno Himejima, soy amiga de Rias, me gusta ser amigable y tierna, pero si me provocan puedo ser violenta, hasta sádica, y soy sadomasoquista... sádica de mi madre y masoquista de mi padre

\- ¡NO JODAS! ¿A POCO TU PADRE SE DEJABA? - dijo Haibaku totalmente sorprendido por tales declaraciones y todos se le quedan viendo - ¿Qué? ¿No puedo decir lo que pienso?

\- Me llamo Yuuto Kiba - dijo el joven rubio sexy - Y soy uno de los dos sirvientes de Rias, ya que le debo mi vida

Todos reaccionan totalmente sorprendidos

\- ¿Quieres decir que de no ser por Rias PUDISTE HABER MUERTO? - gritó Issei sorprendido, y Yuuto asiente

\- Meh, son unos imbéciles - dijo un chico guapo de cabello cyan medio largo - Soy Tamaki Yotsuba (de IDOLiSH7), no me gustan las clases y ne encanta el pudín del rey,

\- ¿Eeeeehhhh? - dijeron todos

\- Pff, pavadas - dijo Koneko

\- Te oí - dijo Tamaki enojado

\- Qué bueno - dijo Koneko como si nada, y Tamaki gruñe de ira

Después de la primera clase...

\- Creo yo que deberíamos formar nuestro propio club, para poder relacionarnos mejor y dejar nuestra huella en la academia - dijo Sophia sonriendo

\- Como sea, que no sea con la bruja aquí presente - dijo Xenovia refiriéndose a Asia

\- ¡No seas mala! - dijo Asia haciendo un puchero

\- Creo que me tocó una generación bastante interesante - dijo Haibaku mirando a todos los chicos - Me parece que lo único que tengo planeado por hacer es disfrutarlo, con moderación, pero sí - En eso, pegó su cuerpo al de Rias, haciendo que ella reaccione sorprendida, y Tamaki e Issei reaccionen enojados. Rias se voltea y mira a Haibaku sonriendo, y ella le sonríe.

\- Más vale que no la provoques, o lo pagarás caro - dijo Vali detrás de Haibaku

\- ¡Déjame insultar a Haiba en paz! - gritó Tamaki enojado, pero suena su celular y lo saca - Ah, es So-chan. - contesta el teléfono y se va - So-chan, qué pasa?

\- Bueno, no sé qué es peor, que te gane Kirari, o que yo lo haga - dijo Haibaku encarando a Vali, pero gime sorpresivamente al sentir las manos de Vali en su trasero - ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo tienes muy bueno para ser un hombre - dijo Vali con una sonrisa pervertida

\- ¿Y te preguntas con quién tengo que lidiar? - dijo Sophia dándose una palmada en el rostro

\- Sólo espero no se lo toques a Riser, él sí te dará una paliza - dijo Ravel y se va

Ya en la noche, en la habitación 42, los chicos estaban cenando tras terminar sus tareas escolares. La habitación tenía varias cajas de pizza. Haibaku vestía su pants y camiseta de mangas largas, Touma sólo vestía su pantalón, Issei vestía sus bóxers y camiseta blanca, Sophia vestía una pijama azul claro muy atractiva, Kirari vestía su típico traje de pelea, y Xenovia sólo estaba en ropa interior, y le queda muy bien.

\- Me parece que Rias es muy agradable - dijo Sophia - Además, mencionó a su familia. Ya quiero ver a su hermano

\- Yo quiero saber si Touma querrá algo con Akeno - dijo Haibaku pícaro y Touma se sonroja

\- ¡No me quiten a mis chicas! - gritó Issei celoso

\- Ni siquiera oficialmente son tuyas - dijo Xenovia muy seria

\- Al fin alguien me entiende - dijo Haibaku y Xenovia sonríe

\- Ravel me pareció arrogante, Asia es adorable, Irina es divertida, Yuuto es taaan lindo, y Tama es un descarado, me cae bien - dijo Kirari bien emocionada y divertida

\- Todos están geniales, ¿qué nos esperará en otros grupos? - dijo Haibaku tirándose a su cama

Horas después, Haibaku se movía mientras dormía

Dentro del sueño, Haibaku estaba en una cama grande y frente a él estaba otra cama grande, pero estaba Issei besándose con Rias y acariciando todo su cuerpo, mientras él era tocado por Akeno, Asia, y Kirari.

Haibaku iba a intervenir, pero de manera sorpresiva fue besado por Xenovia, y corresponde el beso mientras ambos se tocan. En eso, Sophia, Irina y Ravel de acercan a Haibaku y acarician todo su cuerpo. En pocos momentos, Haibaku deja de besar a Xenovia para dejarse besar y tocar por sus chicas en todo el cuerpo. Cuando las cosas estaban a punto de salir de control...

Haibaku cae de la cama y se despierta adolorido. Decide regresar, pero nota un bulto en su entrepierna debajo de su ropa. Haibaku acaba de tener un sueño erótico. Pensó que mejor iba a dormir, pero Xenovia aparece frente a él y toma su hombro con una mano, y con la otra le acaricia ese bulto

\- Xenovia, ¿qué haces? - dijo Haibaku susurrando, pues los demás estaban dormidos

\- Así que soñaste conmigo, ¿cierto? - susurró Xenovia seductoramente

\- Bueno, en realidad... - intentó decir Haibaku, pero Xenovia le interrumpe con un dedo en sus labios

\- No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente - dijo Xenovia y se lleva a Haibaku a su respectiva cama, se acuesta junto con él y vuelve a acariciar su bulto. Haibaku suspira y jadea levemente por el suave tacto de Xenovia. Ella sonríe. Haibaku no puede evitar pensar en tocarla, pero no quiere arriesgarse. Xenovia sigue con el tacto y Haibaku suspira más rápido. Cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos se ha quitado ni una sola prenda. Xenovia empieza a tocar a Haibaku en toda su entrepierna y él no resiste más y besa a Xenovia mientras que con una de sus manos toca uno de sus senos. Xenovia corresponde el beso y continúa con el tacto. De pronto, ambos dejan de tocarse y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente mientras de abrazan y frotan sus entrepiernas en un vaivén de placer. Haibaku estaba sobre Xenovia, por lo que aprovecha para lamer su cuello. Xenovia sigue abrazando a Haibaku pero se tapa la boca para no gemir. Haibaku deja su cuello para lamer sus pechos sin quitarle su sostén negro. - Me encanta que seas así... mmhhh... eres un animal...

\- Shhh... - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - No queremos despertar a los demás

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se preparaban para sus respectivas clases, pero Haibaku todavía seguía un poco extrañado sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo tuvo ese sueño de su harem? ¿Y por qué Xenovia lo sedujo a hacer lo que hizo? Sea lo que sea, si pasó una vez, no cree que vuelva a pasar, pero si lo tiene de nuevo... ¿saldrá virgen esta vez?

\- Oye, Haibaku, me quiero disculpar por lo de anoche - dijo Xenovia - Es que te veía tan vulnerable que aproveché para lo que ocurrió, además, soñaste conmigo ¿no?

\- Este... sí... creo - dijo Haibaku nervioso

\- Entonces no hay problemas - dijo Xenovia y se fue

Haibaku no sabe ahora qué esperar... todo lo ocurrido, y lo que ocurrirá, lo hará cambiar en muchas cosas

\- ¿Vas a tener clases o te quedarás ahí por siempre? - dijo Xenovia a lo lejos, por lo que Haibaku reacciona y se va corriendo


	3. El club y unas caricias

Haibaku y Sophia caminaban por el pasillo de los salones de la academia, buscando qué hacer para poder iniciar el club de amigos que la chica pelicafé quiere iniciar. Durante su travesía normal sin rumbo, se encuentran con una mujer súper hermosa de cabello castaño y un uniforme negro muy sugestivo.

\- Señorita, buscamos a alguien que nos ayude a conseguir el permiso necesario para poder iniciar un club - dijo Sophia sonriendo

\- Ah, haberlo dicho desde el principio - dijo la mujer - Me llamo Venelana Gremory, soy la especialista en manejo de clubes y una de las principales profesoras de la academia... además de directora del alumnado femenino

\- ¿Venelana Gremory? - dijo Haibaku sorprendido - ¿La mamá de Rias?

\- ¿La conocen? - dijo Venelana

\- Es compañera nuestra - dijo Sophia

\- Oh, qué cosas se entera uno - dijo Venelana riéndose un poco, y los dos chicos se sintieron un poco incómodos

Minutos después se encontraban en un salón, junto con Kirari y Touma

\- No puedo creer que de verdad consiguieras el permiso, y con la mamá de Rias - dijo Kirari sorprendida después de que Haibaku y Sophia le contaran a ella y a Touma lo ocurrido

\- Aunque mi problema es, ¿de qué tratará este club? - dijo Touma confundido

\- Cierto, Sophie, ¿ya pensaste en algo? - dijo Haibaku mirando hacia su amiga, y ella sonríe

\- Quería hacer un club de convivencia divertida, donde pudiéramos hablar entre nosotros, divertirnos y de vez en cuando salir a pasear u organizar un evento aquí para los alumnos - dijo Sophia sonriendo - Lo llamaré: "Club Funfair"

\- ¿Club funfair? Me gusta - dijo Kirari sonriendo

\- Es genial - dijo Touma

\- Definitivamente una de las mejores ideas que has tenido desde la vez que fingiste ser lesbiana para evitar una relación insalubre con un abusón - dijo Haibaku divertido

\- Debo admitir que por eso Kirari siempre quiere conmigo - dijo Sophia riendo

\- ¿Yo qué culpa tengo de que tus labios tengan un sabor delicioso? - dijo Kirari sonriendo

Saliendo del salón, Haibaku no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo y cómo decírselo a sus amigas, ya que se le vio involucrado con Sophia, y a Issei con Kirari.

En el comedor, Haibaku y compañía estaban comiendo. Habían llegado Xenovia e Issei para acompañar al grupo. De repente todos miran a un Haibaku muy preocupado

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo Xenovia

\- Si es algo malo que hiciste, por favor dílo rápido - dijo Touma

\- No, no es algo que hice... es más bien algo que soñé - dijo Haibaku. Todos estaban interesados en ese sueño, excepto Xenovia, quien sabía qué clase de sueño era - Bueno... yo soñé...

\- ¿Soñaste un harén con puras chicas? ¡Qué patético! - dijo una chica de cabello corto negro y lentes. De inmediato, todos se fijaron en ella - Me llamo Sona Sitri, y lo que más me interesa es competir con Rias

\- Hola Sona - dijo Kirari levantando su mano

\- ¿CÓMO SUPISTE DE MI HARÉN EN MI SUEÑO? - gritó Haibaku totalmente sonrojado y todos lo miran sorprendidos

\- ¿Adiviné? Ahora yo soy la patética - dijo Sona

\- ¿Quiénes estaban en tu harem? - dijo Sophia muy molesta

\- Para no entrar en detalles, tú y Xenovia eran de mi harem, Kirari estaba en el de Issei - dijo Haibaku totalmente fastidiado

\- ¿En serio me metía con este pervertido? - dijo Kirari emocionada

\- Woooooo, ¡es una emocionante locura! - gritó Issei emocionado

\- Bueno... supongo que no vendrá a ser un problema - dijo Sophia y Haibaku se sorprende al escuchar eso, por lo que Sophia le mira - ¿Qué? ¿No puedo atreverme de vez en cuando? Además, sólo somos amigos

\- Bueno, como sea - dijo Sona acomodándose las gafas - ¿dónde está Rias?

\- Se supone que estaría aquí, pero me dijo que estará en el campo de tenis junto con Akeno y una tal Tsubaki - dijo Touma

\- A ver si esta vez derroto a Rias - dijo Sona determinada y se va

\- ¿Entonces me quedo con Kirari? - dijo Issei emocionado

\- ¿Por qué carajos tengo qué repetírtelo? - dijo Haibaku molesto, y el resto de las personas se ríen

Horas después, Haibaku caminaba a la habitación 42, y de repente cuando llega a abrir la puerta, descubre que una chica revisaba las cosas de Sophia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku agarrando una almohada (claro, era lo primero que vio), y se la chica volteó. Era Rias, con una bata blanca abierta, mostrando su voluptuoso cuerpo cubierto apenas por un lindo sostén negro y pantaletas de color igual

\- Oh, Haibaku - dijo Rias respirando tranquila

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Rias? ¿Por qué esculcas en las cosas de Sophia? - dijo Haibaku confundido

\- Quería saber cómo lograste a la primera el permiso para el club - dijo Rias - Como supuse que eres parte de él, pensé que tendrías un rato caliente con mi madre y que Sophia lo grabaría

\- Estás loca, ni yo haría algo tan grosero como eso - dijo Haibaku fastidiado, pero luego sonríe - ¿Cómo te fue en el partido contra Sona y Tsubaki?

\- Empatamos - dijo Rias con cara de aburrimiento - Lo más aburrido de competir con Sona es empatar.

\- Cierto... ¿habrá otra ronda? - dijo Haibaku

\- Sí, no pienso seguir de esta forma - dijo Rias acercándose a Haibaku - Así como me gustaría saber en qué lugar encajo en tu sueño sucio

Haibaku tragó saliva ante esto. ¿Por qué Sona le dijo a Rias sobre el sueño que Haibaku tuvo? ¿Y por qué Haibaku no previó eso? Haibaku retrocede hasta llegar a un rincón, donde Rias lo tiene acorralado. Se sentía un poco intimidado por la actitud de su compañera de clases

\- Dime, ¿estaba en tu harem, o en el de Issei? - dijo Rias tomando el rostro del ojirrojo y acariciándolo - Porque me gustaría ser parte del tuyo

\- Lo siento, Rias, no puedo mentir - dijo Haibaku sonrojado - Estabas en el de Issei

\- Bueno, puedo arreglar eso - dijo Rias tomando la mano de Haibaku y la pone en su cadera, y luego toma otra de sus manos y la pone sobre un pecho suyo.

Haibaku pasó de estar nervioso a relajarse. Tomó la cadera de Rias hacia sí mismo para acercarla y besarla mientras con su otra mano tocaba su pecho. Rias aprovecha para meter su mano dentro del pantalón, y cuando empezó a acariciar su entrepierna sobre su ropa interior, aparece Xenovia

\- Oye, ¿qué diablos haces tocando a Haibaku? - dijo Xenovia muy molesta y Rias se separa de Haibaku

\- ¡La estaba pasando bien! - dijo Rias fastidiada

\- Me había gustado - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- Oh, no sabía, debe ser porque me cela - dijo Xenovia sarcástica y Haibaku sonríe

\- Jamás tuve a dos chicas peleando por mí - dijo Haibaku sonriendo. Rias y Xenovia se dan un palmazo en sus respectivos rostros

\- Bueno, será mejor irme, gracias por el rato agradable - dijo Rias y se fue

\- Bueno, ¿cómo pasó todo? - dijo Xenovia

\- Verás, todo inició al llegar a la habitación, Rias revisaba si hay una grabación sexual entre Venelana y yo, lo cual no es cierto porque nunca tuve sexo con la madre de Rias, pero luego sacó ella el tema de mi sueño y le dije la verdad, y luego nos empezamos a calentar y llegaste - dijo Haibaku explicando todo lo ocurrido

\- Oh, entonces no te hacía nada contra tu voluntad - dijo Xenovia

\- Confieso que todavía sigo con esa excitación por lo que Rias me hizo - dijo Haibaku señalando la parte de la entrepierna de su pantalón

\- Yo arreglaré eso - dijo Xenovia y mete su mano dentro del pantalón de su amigo y empieza a jugar con él, haciendo gemir un poco a Haibaku - Veo que te gusta

\- Sí, ¿podrías hacerlo mientras me besas? - dijo Haibaku tomando el hombro de su amiga y ella accede

Por lo que se sabe, Haibaku está realmente interesado en su nueva "amiga" de pelo azul


	4. Planeando el baile

En el club Funfair, el club recién creado por Sophia, los chicos estaban planeando su primera actividad juntos, pero nadie se podía poner de acuerdo con la actividad con la que planean iniciar el club. Casi nadie había notado que Haibaku estaba alejado de todos ya que recientemente ha tenido encuentros muy calientes con su nueva "amiga" Xenovia. Kirari se percató de esto y se acerca al castaño

\- ¿Por qué no te unes al resto? - dijo Kirari mientras acaricia el pecho de su amigo por encima de su camiseta - Estamos trabajando en una actividad para el club.

\- No lo sé - dijo Haibaku - Últimamente he tenido encuentros muy calientes con Xenovia, y no quiero joder a los demás por eso. Además, que me acaricies el pecho no me ayuda mucho

\- Creí que tendría tu atención - dijo Kirari dejando de acariciar su pecho para pegar su cuerpo al de su amigo y besarlo con locura. Haibaku corresponde y ambos se enfrascan en una lucha de lenguas, mientras ambos se tocan mutuamente. Kirari estaba disfrutando esto que no se dio cuenta de que Issei apareció para besar su cuello y acariciar todo su cuerpo. Kirari se encontraba en un ataque masivo de besos y caricias íntimas por parte de ambos castaños, mientras Haibaku miró celoso a Issei quien también hacía su "trabajo"

Lo que nadie les avisó a los tres pervertidos es que el resto los miraba con cara de "¿WTF?"

\- No sabía que iban a empezar con sus calenturas - dijo Sophia cruzando los brazos y los tres chicos se detienen y se separan avergonzados - Ni siquiera los entiendo

\- Haibaku, estamos pensando en una actividad para integrar a todos los miembros del club y queremos saber si tienes algo para ayudarnos - dijo Touma

Haibaku lo pensó por varios segundos hasta que se le ocurrió

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un baile? - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Así podemos invitar a los demás para que se unan al club y podamos crecer.

Todos sonríen de inmediato. Acaba de surgir una gran idea.

\- Tendríamos que conseguir el lugar y el permiso para hacer el baile - dijo Sophia

\- Yo lo arreglo - dijo Kirari - Sirve que tengo un rato agradable con Ken

Todos rieron, menos Haibaku quien bufó de fastidio

\- Más vale que no te pongan en nuestra contra - dijo Haibaku con fastidio

\- No creo que Ken te vaya a joder - dijo Xenovia apareciendo - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Planeamos hacer un baile de bienvenida - dijo Touma

\- Pues pueden ponerse de acuerdo con Ken y con Venelana, ya que organizarán también su propio baile oficial

De inmediato todos quedan en shock

\- Ya valió progenitora - dijo Sophia asustada

\- No se preocupen, no creo que haya problemas - dijo Xenovia sonriendo

Horas después, la escuela estaba llenándose de papeles que decían "En dos semanas haremos el baile de bienvenida, organizado por la directiva del Instituto Kuoh y el Club Funfair. Traigan a sus amigos, compañeros, los que puedan. Será divertido"

Issei caminaba felizmente por los pasillos y Haibaku estaba a su lado cuando de repente aparece Akeno y los detiene

\- Qué lindos, organizarán un baile - dijo Akeno sonriendo - ¿Con quién piensan pasar la noche?

\- Yo... no sé... es complicado - dijo Issei nervioso y sonrojado

\- Sólo planeamos conocernos mejor y divertirnos - dijo Haibaku

\- Bueno, pues yo sí planeo pasar la noche con alguien - dijo Akeno, y se acerca a Issei para acariciar su cuerpo. Issei reacciona nervioso y ella ríe - ¿Serás tú, querido Issei?

\- Yo, yo, yo... no sé... qué decir ante esa... propuesta...- dijo Issei nervioso

Akeno se separa de Issei para acariciar el cuerpo de Haibaku, mientras se ríe tierna pero traviesa - ¿O serás tu, Haibaku?

\- Yo... no tengo problema, si quieres podemos... invitar a mi compañera - dijo Haibaku sonrojado mientras sonríe tiernamente

Issei reacciona muy molesto y los separa

\- ¿EN SERIO? ¿YO APENAS TRATO DE DIGERIR ESTO Y TU YA ME LLEVAS ONCE PASOS ADELANTE? - gritó Issei muy celoso, a lo que Haibaku se rió

\- Lo siento, es que últimamente Xenovia me ha estado provocando - dijo Haibaku después de reír y llevando una mano a su nuca - Así que... así me tienen.

\- Ara ara, parece que esto se pone cada vez mejor - dijo Akeno sonriendo maliciosamente

En el vestidor de chicas, Sophia y Rias estaban platicando mientras se quitaban sus respectivas ropas para dirigirse a las regaderas del vestidor

\- ¿Crees que las personas quieran unirse al club después de la fiesta? - dijo Sophia

\- Mira, sé que es tu primera vez haciendo algo así, y yo he tenido mucha experiencia haciendo toda clase de fiestas - dijo Rias sonriente - Así que necesitarás ayuda para eso.

\- ¿Cómo que toda clase de fiestas? - dijo Sophia sorprendida

\- Mira, he dirigido desde los trece años fiestas de cumpleaños, aniversarios de bodas, bailes familiares, hasta fiestas desenfrenadas- dijo Rias sonriendo - Cabe destacar que por lo mismo no soy virgen

\- ¿Fue con Yuuto o con tu hermano? - dijo Sophia. Ambas estaban ya en las regaderas

\- Ya quisieras - dijo Rias sonrojada - Fue con Akeno.

De inmediato Sophia abrió los ojos como platos al enterarse de esta información

\- ¿Cómo que con Akeno? - dijo Sophia totalmente en shock

\- Pues fue hace tres años el día en que la conocí - dijo Rias - Fue en una de esas fiestas. Yo en realidad no pensaba en perder mi virginidad con nadie, menos con una mujer. Pero constantemente Akeno me tocaba y yo poco a poco cedí hasta que cuando me di cuenta... Akeno y yo estábamos en un desenfreno mutuo de placer carnal, y lo disfruté demasiado.

\- Lo dices de forma tal que me dan ganas de tocarte - dijo Sophia un poco excitada

\- Sí, pero cuando terminó empezamos poco a poco a conocernos y al final terminamos siendo las mejores amigas - dijo Rias feliz

\- Sí, se nota - dijo Sophia sarcástica

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando me acuesto con ella, pero no es dos veces a la semana - dijo Rias un poco fastidiada

\- Lo siento... yo... - dijo Sophia avergonzada

\- Entonces no entiendo tu afán de querer tener un novio varón si hacen cosas sucias entre amigas - dijo Koneko apareciendo de repente, haciendo que Sophia salte del susto

\- ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? - dijo Sophia asustada

\- ¿Por qué te metes, Koneko? - dijo Rias molesta

\- Lo siento, Kuroka me hartó, así que me vine con ustedes - Dijo Koneko como si nada

\- Das miedo - dijo Sophia aterrada


End file.
